character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Machamp (Canon)/AdamGregory03
Machamp= |-| Shiny Machamp= Summary Machamp is a pure Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the Pokémon series. It is the final evolved form of Machop, evolving from a Machoke when traded. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Machamp Origin: Pokémon Gender: 75% male, 25% female Age: Unknown Classification: Superpower Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Mastered every single one of them, according to Sapphire's PokeDex entry.) Statistics Amplification & Reduction, Status Effect Inducement via Dynamic Punch, Probability Manipulation via Focus Energy, Resistance to Bug, Dark, and Rock-type moves, More via TMs/HMs, move tutors, and breeding (Gaining access to moves like Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Sunny Day, Toxic, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, etc.) Attack Potency: Large City level (It's PokeDex entry from Yellow states it can move mountains using one arm, and it's entry from Sun states it punches with megaton levels of force. Naturally learns Seismic Toss, which throws the opposing Pokémon out of the Earth's hemisphere, even ones that can weigh up to 2204.4 lbs.) Can negate durability with Seismic Toss as it deals a fixed amount of damage based on the user's level. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is capable of reacting to elemental-based special moves, which includes electricity, and can keep up in combat with Electric-type Pokémon. It's PokeDex entries from FireRed, Diamond, and X all state it can throw a thousand punches in two seconds, which is supported in Pokken Tournament.) Lifting Strength: Class T (Refer back to Yellow's dex entry.) Striking Strength: Large City Class (Refer back to Sun's dex entry.) Durability: Large City level (Scaling to Attack Potency. Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon with it's base stat total, such as Conkeldurr, Nidoking, and Gigalith.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard to extended melee range, higher depending on what moves it knows. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Takes super-effective damage from Fairy, Flying, and Psychic-type moves. It's STAB Fighting-type moves have no affect against Ghost-type Pokémon. Abilities: *'Guts:' Doubles the Pokémon's Attack stat if affected by a status condition, including Burn. *'No Guard:' Negates accuracy and evasion for both the user and the opponent. *'Steadfast:' If the Pokémon flinches, it's Speed stat is raised by one stage. Moves: For Machamp's complete moveset, click here. *'Strength:' Normal-type physical move. *'Wide Guard:' Rock-type status move that protects it's party from moves that hit multiple Pokémon. *'Low Kick:' Fighting-type physical move that deals more damage the heavier the target is. *'Leer:' Normal-type status move that lowers the target's Defense stat by one stage. *'Focus Energy:' Normal-type status move that increases the user's chance for a critical hit. *'Karate Chop:' Fighting-type physical move with an increased critical hit ratio. *'Foresight:' Normal-type status move that negates accuracy and evasion stats. *'Low Sweep:' Fighting-type physical move that lowers the target's Speed stat by one stage. *'Seismic Toss:' Fighting-type physical move that inflicts damage based on the user's level. *'Revenge:' Fighting-type physical move with decreased priority. Damage doubles if the user takes damage before using. *'Knock Off:' Dark-type physical move that removes the target's held item. *'Vital Throw:' Fighting-type physical move with decreased priority. Doesn't check accuracy. *'Wake-Up Slap:' Fighting-type physical move. Deals double damage against sleeping Pokémon, but also wakes them up. *'Dual Chop:' Dragon-type physical move. Hits twice in one turn. *'Submission:' Fighting-type physical move. User receives 25% recoil damage. *'Bulk Up:' Fighting-type status move. Raises the user's Attack and Defense stats by one stage. *'Cross Chop:' Fighting-type physical move with an increased critical hit ratio. *'Scary Face:' Normal-type status move that lowers the target's Speed stat by two stages. *'Dynamic Punch:' Fighting-type physical move that confuses the target if it hits. Category:Tier 7 Category:AdamGregory03